


A Demon's Pet.

by KailTheWriter



Category: 2 - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demon/Human Relationships, Drama, Fantasy, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Violence, War, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailTheWriter/pseuds/KailTheWriter
Summary: Alex,a young 19 year old is taken by a demon,but not just some demon. This demon is the son of Lucifer, The devil's son. The son of the underworld named Alastor would normally take humans and force them into the portal of Hell.They would either be slaves or pets,both were different. Different treatment and views, afterwards he'll get bored of them and kill them off without mercy. This mortal with brunette hair was his pet,but...There seemingly to be a bond building between them over the weeks, though Alastor is soon to be marrying a demon princess so they'll take over Hell and both be king and queen. Alex is feeling something, what could it be?Throughout that, Alex has learnt there's a planned war possibly coming up between angels and demons...Lucifer wants revenge.Not to mention Alex made a secret friendship with a angel,will somebody found out?





	A Demon's Pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my story I've come up with,I am a beginner writer and hope to improve and share my stories with everyone! :)
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy this story, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments and if I should continue.

_______________________

_uh well hello diary,I don't understand why I got one. But here we go,l am a male l am 5'8 in height,I'm pale as l get sunburn easily like my sister but I'm still healthy l always eat healthy to be exact and stay in shape,although l just run around the block._

_Anyway,the importance is my name is Alex and well here l am to document about my life ~~~~ ~~stor~~_

________________________

The male with brunette hair writing in his diary scribbled out the word 'Story' with a unmotivated groan,he didn't know what he was doing in fact he was just bored,extremely bored. He spun around in a soft motion in his chair,the diary in one hand and a pen in the other.

The black wheeled chair stopped in front of the quite messy wooden desk where Alex set both items down with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair,his eyes stared down at his lap for a second before he stood up with a stretch. "Mm,well l am quite hungry, well I'll just go outside for a walk to the library." He spoke to himself planning out what to do for the day,he had one friend Lucas but he was always busy and well his parnets didn't live in the state anymore.

Alex didn't exactly care much he wasn't a person wanting attention 24/7. Anyway,he looked at the diary that he may never use again before he walked to his bed putting on his vans and then shuffling through his closet for a jacket or hoodie, once he found a clean grey hoodie he tied the sleeves around his waist. And when leaving the room he grabbed his phone from his bedside table.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen placing the earphones that were plugged in his phone,in his ears and played some music,the tunes making a smile curl on his lips as he hummed to the lyrics whilst checking for a snack deciding to grab a fresh apple,taking a small bite from the juicy healthiness, and stuff his phone in his pants pocket. 

Alex snatch the keys from the table and headed out the door locking the door behind him also stuffing them in his pocket as well. The day was bright and sunny but not hot, just a cool day as it was 2PM. Alex walked out onto the concrete path whilst still listening to music,once out of his neighborhood and now heading past a bus stop he stopped and saw across the road was a empty park.

He canceled his plan to go to the library and decided to look both ways before running across the road and towards the park,he smiled to himself he enjoyed unoccupied parks,no kids running around and on the playground. It was just peaceful,he sighed softly and sat at the swing set.

He felt a weird shiver run down his spine and a thought came to mind,' _where was everyone?'_ The whole street was dead slient apart from birds chirping,normally cars will drive past and people came walking down the grey stone path.

Alex shrugged his shoulders to not worry but a gush of wind brushed past him and his eyes landed on a male walking towards him,his eyes focused on the stranger's appearance. Quite handsome he had to admit,the guy was a bit tanish ,had short black styled hair,a shaved face but with remains of a slight beard on his face with alluring dominate blue eyes like Alex's. The handsome man had to be around in his 20s along with all that he looked fairly stylish wearing a suit. Completing his look.

Alex snapped out of it,thoughts racing his mind like why was this raven hair male coming to him? He wasn't his friend, nor did he recall knowing anybody who looked that. Alex stood up and took his earphones out,' _Oh God,I'm alone with a stranger. Oh,what do I do?!'_ He cleared his thoughts and encourage himself not to be nervous.

 **"There's nothing to be afraid of,mortal"** a deep thick voice said making Alex jump startled at the voice and he saw the stranger in front of him alomost towering over and looked like he was around 6'2.

 **"What the hell do you want?"** Alex questioned and breathed out,the male in front of him didn't seem like a threat as their eyes met and locked into a hypnotic gaze.  **"Ah,no need to ask such a question you should know."** The male responded with a slight smirk. Alex got puzzled at this point, what was talking about? Why is chatting to me? The brunette male shook his head, sighing. 

 **"No,I don't know nor do I care. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving, weirdo.** **"** Alex said firmly and attempted to walk past him,only to be stop by a arm.  **"Excuse you? Excuse me! I am the son of Lucifer, Alastor,you foolish brat!"** Alastor spat out as if he was offended,Alex stood for a moment processing what the raven hair male said.

 _'son of Lucifer? Uh,what the fuck,this guy is_ totally _insane.'_

**"You little rat! Punishment as soon as we get to the castle! You will learn to behave,never call me insane again. How dare you pathetic mortals not know about me,the son of The Devil!"** _  
_

Alastor now angry,his eyes showing irritation but they seem to gleam with his demon colour,red, a blood red. He had that he had to choose his human form but his mother gave him a lecture that he cannot show his true self to the mortals.

The demon growled and saw his newfound pet sea blue eyes widen and again processing his words whilst thinking of spiteful things. Alastor licked his lips,this one was going to be fun,more fun than the others who either simply submitted to him or just started to scream for help. This one was feisty and seemed rather mischievous,for once he felt lucky.

Throughout the mortal kicking and screaming bitter words at him,the demon swiftly pulled him into the portal.

 

________________________

 

 


End file.
